Calm Before the Storm
by Br0kenThOrn
Summary: The Battle Of New York and the Battle of Gaia changed both the Mortal World and The Human world, can Percy and his friends both old and new try and somehow make their lives somewhat normal and stable while dealing with SHIELD who won't stop trying to recruit them, new superhumans walking the earth with no relation to the Gods.
1. H (Tool)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Percy Jackson, both are owned by Marvel/ Disney and Rick Riordan. **

**Author's Note: This is a challenge fic, also I have a question for you readers.**

**1: Would you mind if I added an OC, a child of Mercury, who has been blessed with super speed, this OC isn't a legacy of any of the gods, or related to any of the Avengers, he or she is just an ordinary demigod. Also this story will take place during and I will try to maintain the Skeleton of phase 2 of the MCU. Maybe I will include Phil's team, maybe not, I'm thinking about it. **

The attack on Manhattan was still fresh in his memory, and to be honest, Percy didn't know how he felt about the Avengers. Percy had been at Camp Half-Blood, teaching a sword fighting class when a little Aphrodite girl ran up, demanding that Percy meet Chiron at the Big House NOW. When he had bounded up the porch steps, out of breathe from his sprint, he found a group of senior campers already gathered there. Chiron had received a message from an old Hermes camper working for some government agency. New York was being attacked.

Less than half an hour later ten senior campers which included himself, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Clarisse, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Nico, were scattered throughout the streets of Manhattan, armor hidden under regular clothes. The demigods worked in the shadows, keeping the aliens contained, protecting civilians, and clearing the streets. They were given a few questioning looks, but the Avengers stole the limelight. In that regard, Percy supposed he should be grateful. The campers were able to do their part, and their secret was still safe. And, according to the ex-Hermes camper who now worked as a low-level agent for SHIELD, the agency was still ignorant of the demigods' involvement. But they did learn that himself, Piper, Annabeth, Rachel, and a bunch of other demigods that still lived in the mortal world were now on a watch list. Because of the invasion SHIELD was creating a list of everyone that is suspected of having superhuman abilities. Percy wasn't sure what to be scared of, the fact that people that had no relation to any of the gods could now either fly, smash through buildings with their bare hands, shoot projectiles from parts of their bodies, could out run the fastest cars on their bare feet, or control an element. Or the fact the fact that the government was playing "Big Brother" with him and people he knew. He tried to keep up a fake good mood for his mother and Paul's sake. But his mother saw right through him. It was when the three of them were walking through Manhattan and they were walking past a small group of protesters with signs that were saying "Humanity first" "Super Heroes=Freaks."

"People fear things they don't understand Percy." His mom said.

"Huh?" Percy snapped out of his trance.

Paul nervously smiled. "It's just, seeing Thor, Aliens, seeing captain America in the present day, ordinary people being able to do things that are out of science fiction and fantasy books, it's just a lot to take in." He said trying to reassure him. Percy smiled but a small part of him was saying.

"_This is only the beginning, first a few small groups of protesters, then before you know it, people you care about being hounded by people who are scared of you because of what you can do." _

Percy was about to snap at himself, when his mother's cell phone rang. She looked at the text and handed it over to him.

"It's Annabeth she wants to know if you want to meet her at a café near The Empire State building for lunch?"

Percy quickly texted back yes before waving off to his mom and Paul and going to catch up with girlfriend.

"Finally I was wondering if you were all the way at camp when I texted your mom." Annabeth smiled. She had grown and matured as they were both 18, she lost her ponytail and she grew out her hair. Percy gave her a hello kiss and they sat down and they started talking and she looked down at the beads around Percy's necklace and the latest one had the letters "SPQR" on it.

"So how's Piper's dad doing" Percy asked. She grimaced, and she told him ever since that battle of New York, Tristan Mclean hadn't been the same, he was broken. Hedge had told him that he watched the battle of New York on TV, and he was pretty much for lack of a better term driven insane by the fact that, Gods, Aliens, Other dimensions, and that super humans walk the earth. He had pretty much stayed in his house all the time; he was actually one of the people against the Avengers. Calling them "Freaks, Terrorists, and people who are taking the law into their own hands." Which lead to huge argument between him and Piper, ever since that argument she was spending all her time at Camp Half Blood training. At first she tried to talk to her mother Aphrodite to get her to make another potion that would make her dad forget the argument, but things on Olympus or the underworld weren't going much better. According the Chiron the mist had practically been destroyed since the invasion, so now demigods had to be careful when using their powers or fighting in public, humans could see them but not the monsters. If that wasn't bad enough ever since the battle with Gaia, most demigods had turned against the Olympians they were again lack of a better term on "Quest Strike." They were now refusing to do things for the Gods unless they were given full glory and the god or gods in question would admit their wrongdoing. So the gods in return weren't happy with their children. But things went from bad to worse when the gods had tried to stop the demigods from fighting in the battle of New York, they believed that since it wasn't a Greek threat and that it was so public that they shouldn't get involved. But the demigods defied their parents and helped anyway which caused Zeus to go into a big uproar. He wasn't very happy with Percy and his friends in the first place since they had made him admit to both camps he was wrong to close Olympus. When Percy last talked to Carter and Sadie, things weren't going to great on the Egypt side of things either. They wouldn't say why but just that it was bad. He was snapped out of his thinking by Annabeth smacking him in the head.

"Hey." He said with fake hurt.

"You were day dreaming. I was asking you if you think we were right in defying our parents and helping the Avengers." She with a smile and then a look that most young people when they are second guessing a choice they made.

Percy shrugged. "If you want my honest opinion, yeah I think we were right and doing that. Sometimes that choices that are right are the hardest ones. Wow I think I've been spending too much time with you." He laughed, and was about to get a refill on his drink when he bumped into a girl and spilled coffee on her clothes.  
"OUCH." She said loudly. Percy turned and saw that the hot coffee was on her stomach and jeans. He started helping.  
"Can I just say what a complete jerk I am?" He said sincerely as he looked at her, she had red hair and green eyes, at first he thought it was Rachel.  
She smiled. "Well most jerks would have either ran away, or started laughing at me, but you can make it up to me by buying another coffee." She smiled as she stuck out her hand.  
"Angelica Jones." She said as they shook hands.

"Percy Jackson and that girl over there is my girlfriend Annabeth." He pointed at her who gave Angelica a look that said. "Mine." Angelica looked at Percy.

"Wow, your girlfriend looks like she's ready to pounce." She said with a laugh, then she smiled and waved at the front entrance, Percy looked at saw that she was waving at a guy entering the shop, he had brown hair and eyes. When he saw her, he smiled and walked over to her and gave her a hug and kiss.

He looked down at the coffee stain she had.

"Always getting into trouble without me aren't you angel?" he said and kissed he cheek which caused her to blush. He looked at Percy.  
"Who's this?" He asked curiously.

"Percy Jackson, he's the guy who is buying me a coffee to replace the one he spilled." She said with a cheeky smile. "Percy this my boyfriend Vance Astrovik." The two shook hands and Vance's eyebrows raised.

"Jeez man where do you work out?" Vance asked Percy. He was just about to lie when Annabeth showed up behind him.  
"Percy you going to introduce me to your new friends?" she asked.

Angelica and Vance both shook hands with Annabeth, and the two girls started talking, Percy found out that they had moved in together and were both from New Jersey and chose to move the city since they were both going to ESU.

"We wanted to be independent, but we still are starving students." Vance said with a small laugh which Percy had to agree with. A little while later, the group conversation was cut short when Angelica's phone went off.  
"Sorry." She said "We gotta go, classes to get, teachers to fall asleep to, and parties to attend, nice meeting you guys." The two got up and left.

"Well that was fun." Annabeth said as the two finished off their coffee, but Percy wanted to see something, he lead Annabeth to his old apartment when him and his mom lived with Smelly Gabe.

"Seaweed Brain why are we here?" She asked with an annoyed look on her face.

He smiled. "Just wanted to make sure this place was destroyed, I don't think the building insurance covers Aliens."

Annabeth smiled. " I was hiding out fighting some of the Aliens when I saw Captain America do some pretty hard damage."

Percy turned with a fake look of Jealousy. "Does the Daughter of Athena have celebrity crush on the ultimate World War 2 propaganda tool?" He asked, her response to him was punch in the shoulder then a kiss on the cheek.  
"He's cute, but you're sexy." She said as she hugged him and they walked to Percy's mom's house.

**Author's Note 2: I hope these characters weren't OOC, I hope you guys see the two Easter egg characters I put in the story. Finally I want you guys to tell me in the reviews why you think it would be bad if SHIELD found out about the demigods, other than the fact that SHIELD is HYDRA in disguise. Again this is a challenge fic. **


	2. The Czar (Mastodon)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Avengers, I just own whatever future OC's that may or may not pop up in the future. **

**Author's Note: When I started this story, I wanted to show the negative aspects of the Battle of New York. It was weird to me that Marvel didn't show some of the negative aspects to the Avengers. Anyway here is the story. **

**Stark Tower New York City. **

Tony was trying to relax, key word being trying, he was trying to find something on TV other than himself and the Avengers. But it was hard. He then gave up however he did see something that did catch his eye. It was a headline he saw on his Ipad when he gave up trying to watch TV and tried goofing off on it. Then he saw it.

"**Mysterious young adults fighting Aliens in armor" **

It caught his eye. He clicked on the link and saw three young males fighting the Aliens in what looked like to be armor. He saw a boy with blond hair using a spear and using electricity, another was a boy with jet black hair using a sword and using water to confuse the Aliens, finally the third picture showed another black haired boy using a black sword creating small holes in the earth and swallowing the Aliens up.

"Jarvis enlarge these pictures and run a full spectrum analysis." He asked.

"_Certainly sir."_

As he was looking at the armour he noticed that they had some strange symbols on them. The blond haired boy's armour had the letters _"SPQR." _

"Jarvis zoom in on those letters and figure out the definition.  
_"Of course sir, the letters SPQR stand for Senatus PopulusQue Romanus, which was the motto of the Roman Empire, and it's Latin for The Senate and People of Rome." _

Tony looked at the second picture and the bronze sword. Trying to look at the words written on it.

"Jarvis translate the word on the bronze sword for me." He asked again

"_Anaklusmos, it is ancient Greek for Riptide, according to mythology it was also the name of the sword Hercules owned." Jarvis replied. _

"_Where have I heard that name before." _Tony thought to himself, he then snapped his fingers and was just about to open up another file when the door opened. He looked up and saw that it was Natalia Romanoff and Clint Barton, aka The Black Widow and Hawkeye.

"Stark what are you doing?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow looking at the files Tony had pulled up.

"Look at these articles." He said enlarging the image of young girl Rachel Elizabeth dare with the headline. "I nearly got stabbed with a sword at the Hoover Dam. Second there have been reports in Long Island of people walking through a strawberry field then they suddenly end up on a hill with their clothes starting to smolder, one person even found this scale." He point and the two agents looked to another article that had a picture of a palm sized golden scale. Its rounded edge glinted in the picture. They leaned in and squinted at the picture.

"What is that?" Barton asked.

"Jarvis care to scan the picture and elaborate on the scale?" Romanoff asked.

"_Of course, it's a dragon scale. More importantly it's a Greek dragon scale there are some files on Greek dragons and the only real dragon that's mentioned is the one that guards the garden of the Hesperides. The Hesperides were nymphs, daughters of the god Atlas and keeper of the Golden Apples. Gift to Hera on her wedding day." _ The computer said.

"Send this to Fury Widow and I will go and interview some of the witnesses." Barton said as the two left.

"So ma'am tell us exactly what happened after you walked down into that field of strawberries." Barton inquired as he squirmed a little from within his self-entitled monkey suit.

"I already told the police this story, don't you guys have it on record?" asked the dark haired woman sitting on the couch in front of Dean. Her eyes were shifty, flickering from Natalia and Clint and back again.

"Yeah well you know how the local cops get when the government start poking their nose into their affairs, gets them really on edge, won't let us see a damn thing." Clint leaned forward and smiled in a somewhat charming manner at the witness.

A handsome smile usually got Clint what he wanted, and if not then a wink did the trick. Clint had what you would call a way with women. Heck Clint could probably charm the pants off of a rock if he tried hard enough. He had this rugged-but-sad look about him that just screamed 'I may look tough but really I just need a little love'.

The witness, a Ms. Alberden simply looked Clint up and down and smirked in a way that read your-cute-act-work-on-me. She crossed her arms over her chest, the grey cotton cloth wrinkling even more as she moved.

"I'm sorry what division of the FBI are you from?"

"The X-Files lady. Now are you going to answer our questions or not?" Clint snarled. Her wariness and endless avoidance of their questions were beginning to encroach upon his nerves.

"Ah what my partner means is that we don't mean to pry but we really need this information if we are ever going to be able to persecute the people who did the heinous thing to you." Natalia smiled and gave her signature smile as she did whenever Barton got testy with a witness.

Ms. Alberden looked at Natalia and sighed.

"Okay. I was taking a run on the Long Island Sound and I took a break. Like a rest stop on my run. I'm training for a marathon, a really long one. It's pretty strenuous since it involves a lot long straight paths but also it has a few hills. After I took my break I saw that there was this piece of flat land and then a massive hill in front of me and I decided to run that. Y'know good practice." She took a sip of coffee from a delicate bone china cup she had laid out beforehand.

"So I did run it and I ran down the hill into the strawberry fields I saw below the hills. And that's when I blacked out. One moment I was running in strawberry fields the next I was back on top of the hill and my running gear was burned off. I had burns on my arms and on my legs. That's what I told the police and that is all I remember."

Clint scribbled down notes as she talked, trying to take down every word she said. These notes may or may not come in handy later on when Natalia did her research.

"And do you remember seeing a large lizard or something you can explain? Like say for instance a dragon or maybe a nymph?" Natalia leaned in as she asked the question.

Alberden leaned back in her chair and squinted at Natalia.

"What kind of question is that? Do you…You think I'm crazy don't you?" the young (ish) woman in front of them gasped, realization flooding her eyes.

"What, no! No not at all. Ma'am these are just standard questions. We try and ask for every possibility however improbable." Clint assured her.

He however did think that she could possibly be a few gallons short of a tank of oil. Something about her just didn't sit right with him. Maybe it was the way her left eye didn't quite look at you but kind of around you that gave Clint the chills.

Soon their conversation began ending. Well it was more along the lines of Natalia just sat there awkwardly looking around the apartment, and the woman was getting less subtle about her hints telling them to leave. They got up and said their thanks and left the apartment.

"Well Natalia, where to next?" Clint asked as both of the brothers piled into their shield SUV.

"We have five more credible witnesses to see as well as the Rachel Elizabeth Dare girl and a." Natalia trailed off as he pulled out a sheet of paper from his back pocket.

"Mrs. Sally Jackson." Natalia read.

"Whoa whoa this is the first time I've heard of Sally Jackson. Who is she?" Clint looked at Natalia a frown gracing his face.

"She is a woman whose husband went missing mysteriously. This happened after her husband launched a nationwide attempt to find her son, his stepson Perseus Jackson. This Percy was accused of kidnapping his mother after their vacation went awry." Natalia read off of the short profile she made of Sally Jackson.

"Perseus? As in the Greek Hero Perseus? The one who faced the Gorgon Medusa and saved that chick from Poseidon?" Clint asked, his voice taking on an incredulous tone.

"Yeah yeah right, that's who the kid is named after." Natalia's voice trailed off, "How did you know that?"

"I watched Clash of the Titans. The old version not the new one. The new one sucks." Clint shrugged.

"Yeah okay, but the important thing here is that Sally made and sold a statue that had an uncanny likeness to her missing husband." Natalia gave Clint a weird look.

"Yeah so? The woman's an artist. What's so strange about that?"

"Her husband was reported missing after she made and sold that statue. She made a lot of money off of it Dean. I don't think it's a coincidence that her husband went missing after she made money off her statue."

"So what is your theory behind this Sally Jackson?" Clint turned down a lane and drove up to the next apartment building where their next witness lived. "Do these people not live in proper houses?"

"I don't know. I don't have one yet but this Sally Jackson doesn't sit well with me. Something about her is not quite right. It's like all of a sudden after her husband went missing she ran into a slew of good luck. It's too lucky to be a coincidence." Natalia looked out the window and up at the chrome colored building.

Natalia didn't like coincidences, especially when they were on a case like this. Dealing with gods were a tricky business. Thor and Loki were the perfect example. Nothing in Natalia's life was as it seemed and Natalia suspected that this woman, Sally Jackson wasn't as she seemed.

Natalia didn't know how both equally wrong and right he was. Sally wasn't what she seemed…but neither was her son.


	3. Warning (Queensryche)

**Author's Note: Sorry about what happened with my Calm Before The Storm chapter, my friend thought it would be funny to delete it, my bad anyway here is chapter 3.**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Avengers or Agents of Shield and any other Marvel Characters that will appear in the future. _

_FLASHBACK_

_The Van was practically tangible as nine ADHD demigods (Annabeth was driving) sat impatiently, each clutching their weapons tightly. Every one of them was a seasoned veteran but the nerves never did go away. No one spoke, nothing needed to be said. A grate slid back, revealing the front cab of the van. Annabeth told them that they were ten minutes out._

_"I can see smoke. We're late." She said, and Percy's grip on his pen-sword tightened until his knuckles were white. That was HIS city they attacking. The only thing that kept Percy remotely calm was the fact that Sally and Paul were out of town, and would be for many more days._

_Percy stood, putting a hand to the wall as he did so to steady himself in the van's swaying._

_"I know you guys don't want to hear my pre-battle speech. Zeus knows, most of you have heard it too many times. Just remember that we have to do this discretely. We can't make anyone suspicious. No big displays of power- not unless you're desperate. _

_"Don't get carried away. Be smart. And remember that we always have each other's backs. Right? I'm glad that I'm fighting with you guys. I wouldn't rather it be anyone else." Percy looked to his friend's faces, meeting each of their gazes. These people were his family. He had gone through so much with them. Alex, Katie, Jason and Piper, Nico and even Clarisse, stared back at him solemnly._

_"We fight as a family, no matter what." Piper spoke up, and Jason squeezed her hand. Clarisse grunted the affirmative, which Percy figured was all they were going to get._

_"Does anyone else get a sense of déjà vu here?" Jason asked, earning another round of chuckles the two-timers. Percy smiled. They were going to be alright._

Piper couldn't sleep, every time she tried she would remember the argument she had with her dad. Well argument was a loose term, it was more like a screaming match, and even hedge had left the room. She had Nico shadow travel her to California from New York to check up on her dad. She couldn't remember how the argument started but when she saw her dad in the living room he was watching a New York senator who was bad mouthing the Avengers.

"_These so called Heroes, have to be held responsible for the city, this was their fight." _

"_Damages to the City of New York have totaled upwards to $160 Billion dollars." _

"_These aren't heroes they are just freaks and people who think that by wearing a costume and a mask that they don't have to deal with the damages done to the city.  
"The Hulk is a monster." _

"_That wasn't Thor, there's only one god."  
_She tried so hard to forget the argument they had, but only bits were gone.  
_"Piper how can you support these people, it _wasn't_ their job to fight these creatures, and look at the damages they have done to New York."_

"_Dad the Hulk is a hero, everyone in New York is grateful." _

"_How can you say that Piper we saw what he did to that, that thing in Harlem, and if he isn't a monster which I highly doubt, then why was the army chasing him all over the world?" Her dad asked her back angrily.  
"What are you getting so upset for? Can't handle the fact that monsters, Aliens and superhumans are real?" _Piper snapped as she watched her dad pull out his cell phone.

'_What are you doing?" _She asked with a slight tone of worry in her voice.

"_I'm calling your school once I'm done this conversation you are going to school in Europe." He said.  
"Excuse me, Europe?" _Piper said in disbelief.

"_If you think I'm letting you stay in New York where another invasion can happen now that Tony Stark has made that eye sore tower of his a place where his gang can live, you have another thing coming."  
_Piper's eyes nearly left her head when he said that.

"_You can't be serious." _She said as she walked over and grabbed his phone.  
_"Piper I'm your father and I'm doing what is best for you, I'm keeping you safe." _Her dad said with a strict tone of voice.

"_Oh yeah protecting me by sending me somewhere else, since that plan has worked out so far." _She said with a hint of venom.  
_"Who do you think you are, I'm the adult here and as long as you live under my roof you will live under my rules." _He said finally.

"_Well then maybe I shouldn't live here anymore." _

That was a week ago. She still hadn't talked to her dad at all, she had looked at her phone considering calling him, but then she remembered the look he had on his face as he said "Live under my roof live by my rules." Then she would tuck it under her bed. She tried even harder to forget the even bigger argument that her and her friends had with the Olympians. After the invasion they had been summoned to Olympus, which they were half an hour late because of the damage done to grand central station. When they had arrived they looked at all 12 Olympians, the only ones who looked the least bit to see them were Poseidon and Aphrodite. Then Zeus started rambling about how what they did was reckless and how they went against their parents by fighting the Aliens.  
_"Of all the things I have seen, against orders." He yelled. _

"_That Thor, who does he think he is?" Ares mumbled._

"_Oh lighten up Ares; you and Zeus don't like Thor because he has bested both of you in a fight." Hephaestus snapped. _

"_Why are you blaming Thor, it was Loki who sent those creatures." Poseidon said. _

"_You kids could have been discovered, the mist has practically been destroyed with your help." Hera said. _

"Don't stay so mad at us Piper." She heard a familiar voice say, she turned around and she saw her mother sitting on a chair doing her toenails.  
"Hello mother." Piper said in a not so kindly voice. To her surprise, Aphrodite had a look of sadness on her face.

"I guess I deserved that." She said sadly. Piper went and sat near her mother on the bed.

"So what do you need, lost your hairbrush, Hephaestus took your coverup-"

"I'm sorry." She said.  
Piper was almost be even more sarcastic when she stopped and brain nearly fizzled out with her mom saying two words.  
"Sorry for what?" She asked skeptically.

"Sorry for chewing you all out like that, I guess when we saw you all fighting the invasion, a kind of fear hit all of us."  
Piper wasn't sure if she wanted to know what her mother meant by that but she asked anyway.  
"A fear of what?"

"When we saw you all fighting those chitari, most of us thought that if you kept fighting every threat that showed its ugly head, we feared we wouldn't you wouldn't have any time for us, that you would forget that we need you to."  
Piper thought over what she was just told, at first it sounded like it didn't make any sense, then she thought of it in a different way. She thought of it as when she was a little kid and how she would get upset when her dad would go on dates. She was mad because she felt as though she wasn't in the center of her dad's universe anymore. She then understood how Zeus and the Olympians felt, then she remembered when Jason told her and Leo his conversation with Hera about the gods will always need their children.

"So that's why Zeus was acting so mean to us, he had realized that we had our own lives to live."  
Aphrodite smiled.

"I can't stay long, but remember this Piper, the world will no longer be the same."

She then woke up in the her desk in the apartment in New York she was sharing with Jason. She got up and found him watching TV. She snuck up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How's you college essay coming along?" He asked.  
"Great a whole 3 pages done, Ms Frost is such a pain, I mean we just had to do an essay a week ago. I heard some people call her "The White Queen" now I can understand why, I just don't understand why she has to always wear white all the time, she reminds me of Khione. She turned and then she saw the look of worry on his face.  
"What's wrong." She asked with a small tone of worry in her voice Jason pointed to the tv screen, it had a big headline on the bottom.  
_"Mysterious Vigilantes and super humans appearing all over the country."_

Piper sat down next to him as he turned it up. It was a news report that featured people wearing strange costumes. There were two people arguing about them. One of them was David Thompson who had a Green Checkmark screen behind him. The other was the owner of The Daily Bugle J Jonah Jameson.

"These freaks should just go away, look at this, a former marine wearing a giant white skull going all around the country being judge, jury, and executioner, a man dressed as a devil going through the streets of San Francisco, not to mention there is that Spiderman freak, people are now thinking as long as they are wearing tights, they can just throw the justice system out the window, you don't have to go outside the law to find justice. Look at what that rich moron Tony Stark is doing to today's youth, everywhere I walk around New York I see people praising these so called heroes." Jonah said angriliy.  
"Alright easy Jonah we do not want you popping a blood vessel on live tv." The news reporter said.  
"That Jonah on his view on all these new superhumans. Now David as you stated previously, that you are for these superhumans and vigilanties like "The Spider". David what about due process, what about civil rights?" She asked him.  
"Betty last year when Thor showed up in New Mexico, the world learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly outgunned, if it wasn't for the Avengers New York and possibly the world would have been destroyed by those monsters, or enslaved by Loki, also in response to all these people now showing up America lives in the shadow of crime, mob bosses running free, all these big companies getting away with polluting our environment, and they are getting away with it, but because of the these vigilantes we are now reminded that the power to do good for the world is in our hands. That we no longer have to worry about the people with all the money wrecking this once great country."

Jason muted the TV.  
"What are you doing?" Piper asked him with a slight look of worry in her voice. He was staring out the window.  
"When I was trying to sleep, I heard the sound of women trying not to be raped, 4 drug deals gone wrong and a gang war." He said.  
"It's New York Jason, the city that never sleeps." She said trying to cheer up the mood because she has a slight hint of what was coming.

"I'm just saying that did you ever think that maybe we all could do more, I'm sick of walking through the city seeing all the violence and crime that is still going on and yet knowing that I have the power to maybe stop it." He said as he sat back on the couch.

"So what you want to get a costume, a mask and go all around the city be a super hero?" Piper asked in a slight surprise.  
"I don't know maybe, you remember what we were all told after the invasion, I just think that I don't know but after the whole thing with Gaia, that maybe we all deserve some credit, even if we have to hide behind masks."  
Piper was about to tell him how crazy and stupid that idea sounded when there was a knock on their door. Reluctantly she went to open it. When she did she had two adults staring right back at her. One was a woman that looked to be Eastern European in appearance, long red hair with a Kevlar combat suit that fitted her quite well, complete with a combat belt and holsters for guns on her thighs and ankles, and some kind of firing mechanisms on her wrists. The other was a mean with dirty brown hair and blue eyes, but on his back was a set of arrows each with different heads, he was wearing a purple and black tight uniform.  
"Is this the home of Jason Grace?" The woman asked.  
**Author's note: PHEW you all have no idea how long this took to write. Also I hope you guys noticed the other marvel characters I put in this. If you do please understand why I had to, I wanted to do what FrivolousThoughts is doing in his or her story Unnoticeable. *Which BTW I highly recommend it's awesome.* With more characters I can get more done and do bigger stories, which I hope will be better for you all. My second point is that I'm sorry that most of this was in Piper's POV, I'm not really a big fan of her in the series, but I think ****IF**** done right then maybe she could be a good character, also why this chapter is so much in her POV, is because she is somewhat the closest to a superhero out of all of the main demigods, she keeps half her life a secret from her family. Also for people who don't understand why the gods are being to childish about them going off to fight the aliens, I think that maybe that they don't like the fact that the demigods have their own lives to live. Also quick question do you guys think if or when Percy becomes a super hero, do you think his mom will approve. Or disapprove because she thinks he already puts his life in too much danger as a demigod? You guys be the judge. **


	4. My Hero (Foo Fighters)

**Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry for the not updating, but I was having a terrible writer's block, plus I just worked 5 8 hour shifts back to back *I'm a cashier at Wal-Mart* but while I have your attention, I want to let you guys know of some of my future stories and one story that just popped into my head while I was playing guitar in my house when my roommates were out. But you will find out about those stories after this chapter is done. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Heroes of Olympus both stories and characters are owned by Author Rick Riordan, I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe, that is owned by Disney/Marvel. Stan Lee is awesome. **

"Can I help you?" She said politely; her voice was reserved.

The woman stepped forward slightly. "Yes, would you be Piper Mclean?" She asked. She nodded.

"I'm agent Romanoff, and this is my partner agent Barton from SHEILD. We were hoping to ask him a few questions." The two raised their badges.

Piper narrowed her eyes and her hand on the door twitched. She wanted to shut it. "Questions about what?" She asked suspiciously.

"We can't tell you that. Now can we come in?" The way Barton said it; it was as if it wasn't a question.

"Anything you can say to Jason you two can say to me, so what are you planning to ask my boyfriend?" Piper asked quickly.

Barton pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Where were you two during the invasion?" The woman asked.

"At a summer camp we are counselors ." Piper said quickly.

Natasha looked at Piper when she said that, it sounded as if it was a recording.

"I'm going to have to ask you and Jason to come with us to answer a few questions." Natasha said quickly.

Piper frowned then she quickly got a smile on her face. "Do we have to, I mean we are telling the truth, there are people who can verify where we were." Piper said using her charmspeak.  
Unfortunately, while she had gotten better at sword fighting, she had for lack of a better term not been focusing on working on her charmspeak. Romanoff frowned.  
"Yes and you two can either come with us peacefully. Or we can bring you in for resisting arrest." She then loaded what Piper first thought was a bracelet, but then she saw then it looked like some electrical weapon, she then looked and saw that her partner was getting ready to shoot those arrows, she really wished that Frank and Hazel were there with them.  
"Let me think….. How about NO!" She slammed the door hard in their faces, and ran to where she thought Jason was but he was standing up on the couch his sword at the ready.  
"I heard everything, guessing we need to go now." As soon as Jason said that an arrow flew past him clipping a few of his hair, they looked and saw that Romanoff and Barton had gotten the door unblocked and had their weapons pointed at them.  
"I love the hard way." Barton said slyly.

"Come on Piper don't do this, we just want to talk." Romanoff said calmly.

Piper and Jason looked at each other and ran to the fire escape with Barton and Romanoff chasing after them. Jason quickly used his powers of electricity to make the lights flicker to distract the two agents. Then carrying Piper, he flew them to the roof.  
"Call Tempest." Piper said quickly.  
"Why?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Piper stared at him like he had just grown a second head. "Because SHIELD is after us, they want us to work for them, they don't care about us Jason, to them we are weapons to use whenever they see fit, they don't care that we have our own lives and that our parents need us." Piper said angrily.

Jason had a mad look on his face, the look that Lupa trained him with, the look that sent a warning to other mortals.  
_"However bad you think you are I'm worse." _

"Look Jason can we not have this argument now. Let's just get to Camp and then we ca-"

An arrow flew and barely cut Piper's cheek. She gave Jason a pleading look. He sighed in return and gave a loud whistle.  
"What was that for Blondie?" Barton said as he was getting another arrow ready with what looked like to Jason a tranquillizer dart at the end of it.  
"Sorry." Piper said. "But we are gonna have to pass on coming with you." She yelled as she saw the clouds turning grey. Jason and her fell backwards off the apartment roof and when the weather cleared, Barton and Romanoff ran to the edge of the roof they were nowhere to be found.  
_**EMPIRE STATE UNIVERSITY BUSINESS CLASS. **_

Emma Frost was a woman born of high society, she came from a well off family but from a young age she realised she was born with certain 'gifts', these gifts allowed her to eliminate any enemy that she had came across and anyone who had spurned her the wrong way.

She took a job at ESU as a business teacher to look for others with gifted potential, the ones she did find she would convince them to join up with her plans for the world.

Gifted students that she had personally recruited to her side at ESU included Angelica Jones, her boyfriend Vance, Allison Blaire, famous boxer crusher creel's son Andrew, Tyrone "Ty" Johnson, and his girlfriend Tandy Bowen. She knew there were others like James Proudstar, and Theresa Cassidy, but they would have their chance to join her group later.

The students she had recruited she had talked to their parents and convinced them to send their children to her mansion for a tutoring system as she was turning her mansion into her new academy of tomorrow.

That night she was chuckling as she was sipping wine, usually in her ESU teacher attire she had glasses, her hair straightened back and a white suit along with a long skirt but now she was in her more casual attire including a white robe, a white halter top, white tight pants and white boots.

She than felt the wind blow in the room and she felt a throwing star go past her, she frowned.  
"I assumed you have come with good news my green knight?" She said coldly as she turned in her chair to face a young man wearing a skull mask painted to look like a dark green viper. On his arm was a tattoo of what looked like a female symbol but it had two crescents on it and under it was 5 stripes. On his chest was an imperial gold chest plate with a picture of snake fangs on each side. He bowed to Emma.  
"My white Queen, I bring news whether or not you find it good is up to you, but Firestar and Justice have made contact with Jackson and Chase, Andrew and the Black King and Queen are getting impatient they wants us to strike at them now."

Emma didn't smile or frown at this.  
"Tell the king and Queen to wait further instructions."

"But my Queen, they have only just barely started- AAAAAHHHHH."  
Emma had an angered expression as she used her "gift" on the young man. "I didn't ask for your opinion Michael, need I remind you that it was I who found you on the streets of Massachusetts after you left Camp Jupiter, that it was I who made you the green knight, I only saw potential in you because of who your mother is, Madame Hydra. I have my reasons for not striking first, have Angelica and Vance develop a friendship with Jackson and Chase, I am getting closer to Piper every day it's slow but yes its progress, do not do anything until I tell you to, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR BOY?" She yelled partially with her voice partially in his mind. Michael fell back onto the ground than disappeared back into the night with super speed.

"Soon this entire world will learn that it is now the Age of Miracles..." Emma chuckled as she was drinking her wine when he had left. "a miracle is both a wonderful and a dangerous thing..."

_**PERCY'S POV LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Percy was walking to his house by himself that night, replaying the meeting that everyone had in the big house, when Jason and Piper almost came crashing into the big house on when Tempest just up and vanished.

"So let me make sure I'm hearing this right Jason, you think that we should tell SHIELD everything, that we should register with them who we are, what and how we can do what we do?" Percy asked with a tone of confusion.

"Pretty much." Jason said as if he was answering a pizza guy that he got his address right.

"Are you nuts?" Percy asked loudly.  
"Look Percy, more and more superhumans that we know for a fact have no relations to the gods in any way, shape, or forms now aren't just a thing of myth."

"Exactly Jason that's why we should leave the fighting the non-Greek monsters, Jason are you even listening to yourself right now." Piper said.  
"Percy, Piper, Nico, Thalia, ever since the invasion I've noticed crime skyrocket, don't you guys feel like maybe we can be more than just our parents pawns that maybe we could be the inspiration for someone." Jason said.  
"I can kind of see where he's coming from." Annabeth said.  
"WHAT!" Said Piper, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Grover said all together.

"I live in the city as well don't forget, and I too can't stand hearing the crying and moaning this city is dying." She said calmly.

Percy just couldn't understand why Jason and Annabeth were thinking this way. They all had enough on their plate, he knew that SHIELD and The Avengers weren't trying to kill them or use them as weapons, but he assumed that Piper was just mad because for once in their relationship her and Jason had something that he saw a different perspective then her. He was about to take a shortcut through an alley when he heard a woman yelling for help.  
"AHHHHHH!"

"Oh shut up lady, if you stay quiet you might have a bit of fun and of course you sometimes have to spend money to have fun."

"NO! Wait! Please stop it! Leave me alone! Ahh!"

they saw a group of three masked me in black leather jackets 'playing' with a young women who was crying and now bound and gagged.

Percy felt the anger in his veins rise, he was about to charge in on them when he thought about what the demigods in SHIELD told them, but then he knew that he couldn't just walk away. He shoved his hands in his pockets and pulled out a blue bandana that his mom bought for him for his birthday.

**Author's Note: I cannot tell you all how bad I feel for waiting this long, but my honest answer is that I had major writers block then finally a bunch of this came to me at like 1am yesterday. Also I hope I didn't paint Piper in such a bad way, but tbh I think that maybe her and Jason need something to disagree on. So this chapter has inspired me to come up with a few questions to you readers.**

**1: I was reading the Dark Knight returns by Frank Miller, and it got me thinking. In this story do you think that either Percy would be like Frank Miller's batman and Jason would be like Miller's superman? Or vice versa.  
2: How come they aren't that many Smallville/ Percy Jackson crossovers, I challenge someone to do that.  
Plot: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper go to Metropolis to investigate "The Red and Blue Blur and the mysterious monster*, obviously this story takes place during season 8 of Smallville and they meet Clark, Lois, Chloe, Jimmy, and Oliver*. Here are some of the rules.  
-The Four demigods must meet and work with all the member of the Smallville Justice League and figure out who each person is *Bart, Oliver, AC, Victor, Dinah, Zatanna, John Jones***

**-If you want the Smallville characters to find out about both camps that's up to you. But they must find out that they are demigods.**

**-the writer can introduce other DC superheroes other than minus Wonder Woman if they want to but they have to be introduced as if they were actually appeared on an episode. **

**-The writer must maintain the Skeleton of season 8 and the rest of the show if they go beyond season 8.**

**3: I keep having this idea in my head but I have a story in mind. "What if Percy, Nico, Jason, Carter and Walt formed a rock band?" **


	5. I'm Alive (Helloween)

**Disclaimer: You already know it so I'm not repeating it. The only character I own is Michael, but I will get to more on him later on the story.**

**Chapter 5 I'm Alive (Helloween) **  
Percy kept looking at the blue Bandana in his hand and at the thugs who were surrounding the woman, he kept looking back and forth, as if his mind was having the debate of a lifetime.  
_"Well what are you waiting for idiot, but the bandana on and help her, you have the ability to make life better for people."  
"Just put it back in your pocket and keep walking Percy, don't get involved Jason is wrong, you have enough on your plate as it is. Plus do you really think your father would approve of you sticking your neck out, you saw that rally, people don't want you around."_

"_Who cares if they want you or not, it's the right thing to do."  
"Just keep walking Percy I bet you that all these other heroes, they may save some people but they always let down the people that they care about the most."  
"ENOUGH." _Percy yelled at himself. He put the bandana on and ran into the alley putting on the bandana.  
"Hey you guys wanna tangle with me." Percy yelled through his bandana as he tackled one of them. He was then grabbed by one of the guy and thrown against the dumpster.  
"Who is this kid?" One of the guys asked.  
"Someone who wants to die since he's stupid enough to go against the Yancy Street gang." One of them sneered as Percy saw as the member pulled out a switchblade.

"Guys we shouldn't do this here." The skinny one said, who was nervously looking around. "I hear this is spider territory."

"Damn it, I told you there no such thing as The Spider, it's just a urban myth."

The leader of the group pulled out a gun and aimed it at Percy. "Now look Bandana boy you can just turn around and walk away and let us finish having our fun or you can get pumped full of lead.."

"Just try it." Percy growled at him.

"Enough is enough." The leader said aiming his gun at Scott now and was about to pull the trigger when a strange substance was suddenly shot onto the weapon. "What the hell?" He said before it was ripped from his grasp.

"You know I really think you guys should think of a new line of work." Came a mysterious voice.

"Who is that? Show yourself!" The bald one shouted.

"Just ask your fidgety buddy over there, you know the one shaking like a leaf." The voice said from the darkness. "Now are you guys going to go easily or do we have to get violent?"

One of them pulled a knife out and made his way to Percy. Percy was going into a defensive stance but a red and blue blur slammed into the goon and sent the man flying into a parked car.

Now that he was in the light everyone saw him. He was wearing a red and blue costume with black cobweb like design over all the red and the mask had two huge white reflective surfaces with a spider symbol on the chest and a red one on the back.

"He's real." The nervous one said in a quiet voice. "I TOLD YOU THE SPIDER WAS REAL!"

"Please no need to shout." The masked man said. "And for the record it's Spider-Man."

"Well spider freak this is Christmas not Halloween." The man said getting up from the car. Then he charged at him with his knife again. Spider-Man easily dodge all the thrusts and stabs, then he grabbed him by the wrist and with the other hand threw the man into the wall. While he was in the air, Spider-Man shoot out webbing and webbed the man against the wall upside down.

The leader and the other man ran at him from two different angles and Spider-Man back flipped over their punches and hit them both while still in the air. "Geez you guys are bad at this. I've face pickpockets tougher then you two."

That only seemed to get them mad and they ran at him again. This time Spider-Man flipped forward over them and when he landed behind them he stuck his hands and arms behind him and shot out more webbing.

The webbing snagged on their feet and Spider-Man pulled and both fell face first onto the parking lot ground. "Oh and your clumsy too."

"That it!" The leader said and ran forward and tried to punch him but Spider-Man caught the hand and the leader cried out in pain and clutched his hand as it was being crushed slightly. Then he picked him up and threw him next to the other one stuck against the wall and webbed him up as well.

The bold man looked at his friends and was wondering if he should run or fight. But Spider-Man beat him too it and webbed up his feet. He then leaped all the way to the top of the streetlamp and then jumped down with the web line in his hands. He went down the bold one went up.

Spider-Man tied it to the ground and left him hanging there. He walked to Percy to make sure he's all right when he caught the movement of the fourth one trying to hid behind a parked car. He made a run for it and just passed his friend by the tied up by the streetlamp when Percy ran in front of him. He then focused his power as a nearby fire hydrant exploded and hit the guy as if the water punched him hard in the gut he then hit the ground hard and was knocked out

Percy had watched all of this in amazement and was astonished by all of this. "Wow, he's good." Percy said to himself. He had heard of Spiderman, he knew he wasn't the menace that the papers made him to be. He thought it was funny that Annabeth was a little bit creped out by him, but after what she went through anything with the symbol of a spider be it good or bad. He then climbed down onto the ground from the wall of Percy's apartment and onto the ground.  
"Hey buddy you okay." He asked as he helped Percy up.  
"You know I could have handled those guys." Percy said as his voiced was muffled.  
"You're welcome Blue boy, look first go check on the miss over their then use your cell phone and call the cops, and go home; you look like you wouldn't be able to handle this kind of life." Spiderman said, Percy was surprised how young he sounded, he then watched as the wall crawler climbed back up the wall and web swinged out of sight. Percy felt a slight insulted.  
"Who does he think he is, telling me that I can't handle this kind of life, I've been fighting monsters and creatures that would make him squirm in his boots since I was 12 years old. He grumbled to himself as he went to check on the woman. He kept his hoodie and the blue bandana up, and walked to the woman. As he walked he thought he saw her put something back in her pocket quickly but he dismissed the idea as he got closer, she looked up in fear and crawled backward until her back went up against the brick wall. Just as Percy was about to check up on her, she leapt up and hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you so much, I thought that I just thought." She said with tears in her eyes. Percy hugged her back.  
"Hey all in a day's work, will you be alright calling the cops to get rid of these guys for me." He asked and she nodded. He got up and walked a little bit farther past his mom's apartment. He had arrived in his place when he heard his mom and Paul talking and laughing as well as some new voices.

"Oh Percy I was wondering when you come home." Paul said. He turned and saw that the three of them weren't the only ones in the room, sitting on the couch were two people, Percy guess they were his mom's age maybe a little younger. The one sitting closest to him was a man maybe 6'3" or 4, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, he looked tough, sitting next to him holding a glass of wine was a woman who had Chinese features with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her height was about 5'6".

"Percy this is Sarah, and this is Douglas. They are new to the building" Paul said, Percy shook both their hands.  
"Well we didn't mean to take up so much of your time MS blofish." Douglas said.  
"Oh please call me Sally," she said smiling as Sarah and Doug got up and said goodbye one more time and left.  
_**"SARAH AND DOUGS APARTMENT"**_

"What do you think Ward?" Skye asked.  
"I think that maybe we should be spending more of our time investigating Centipede then having you and me spying on some college kid, while Fitz and Simmons are doing the same thing with the kids' girlfriend." Grant Ward said as he layed down on the couch while Skye set up her computer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay another chapter done, now I have had a few people complain to me through PM that they don't like when I name the chapter titles after whatever Hard Rock song I'm listening to. To those people I say "Well to bad." Anyway look on my profile for a whole new story. "Magician's Son" that stars the OC son of Zatanna and John Constantine who was given up for adoption by his mother to protect him, now his mother's enemies have found out about him as he juggles him finding out the past of his birth parents, being a superhero, learning his roots, and high school. It's going to be set in the Batman Beyond universe and will have the Justice League Beyond 2.0 team. Which member of the league will I set him up with; it won't be with anyone of the league girls who already have boyfriends. I think I'm going to introduce Black Lightning's daughter Jennifer Pierce as well as Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance's daughter Olivia. Maybe one or the other or maybe both. Anyway that's all for now, Merry Christmas, I might update before the holidays might not can't promise anything. Bye for now, PM me if you have questions, hope characters weren't to OC. **


	6. Moto Psycho (Megadeth)

**Author's Note: Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a kick ass 2014. I'm back guys, so I saw some people review my last chapter and my answer to that. Yes I admit it wasn't my best chapter, but I really wanted to introduce Spider-Man and the characters for Marvel's Agents of Shield. Also as I'm writing these chapters I keep thinking that maybe this should be Percy with his friends and Family in the true Marvel Cinematic Universe kind of story instead of what Supervolleyball is doing with their story ****SECRETS UNCOVERED****, where the avengers and SHIELD trying to investigate the demigods, now when I say True MCU, I mean if Marvel didn't give away the film rights to Fantastic Four, X-Men, and Spiderman. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters accept Michael. **

**Chapter 6: Moto Psycho (Megadeth)  
**_**Hellfire Club New York City Midnight.  
**_Michael was in his room looking at his past battle scars in the mirror, there were a few small cuts that never healed properly that he got when he left Camp Jupiter and he had to survive on the streets whenever a few people were suicidal enough to take him on and he had those scars from when he was cocky and wasn't paying attention but he turned around and looked at the claw marks on his back, he though back to that day, he was with Jason Grace and Reyna Arellano, they had gone to rescue something for his father. His father he spat at the ground as he remembered him, he cursed that name many times, he hated his father, all the times he had prayed to him, asked for advice, had given sacrifice after sacrifice to him, yet he had never even met his father, he hated the fact that no Roman Demigod had even met their Godly parent or ancestor, fighting a nearby nest of Strix that had were draining the blood of infants in Los Angeles, the one thing he loved that his father gave him was Super Speed, it was rare for a child of Mercury to super speed, of course he used this ability to the fullest, stealing objects from the best legion and framing other demigods. He had run away very late one night, it was then he was founded by her Emma Frost, she had caught him trying to steal food from her organization, she had sent her guards after him, but he had quickly disposed of them, she then had sent her bodyguard Firestar after him, it was a tie since she had trouble burning any vital organs since he was wearing chest armor that he had stolen from a roman demigod that morphs into a leather jacket whenever it was unzipped. He had stopped fighting due to lack of energy, and was then taken into their dungeons for a few weeks until he had met the White Bishop, who was intrigued by how his jacket worked, realizing that unless he talked he would die, he told Donald who he was, and like Michael expected he didn't' believe him, then they had their Black Queen use magic on him to get him to tell the truth, that was the clincher, they then took him in and it was because of The Hellfire Club that he learned who his mother was, Viper or Madame Hydra a member of the Ten Rings. But Michael had never even tried to contact her, she was the enemy, the only family he had was the Hellfire club. He had even met people that were like him, other people his age with "Gifts" like Angelica Jones who control microwave radiation by turning it into fire and being able to fly. Her boyfriend Vance who was a very powerful telekinetic, Allison Blaire who could absorb sound and turn it into light. Michael had to admit she was attractive when she was wearing her uniform which was all white skin tight clothing, but the completely open front starting at the neck and going down to her belly button her thigh high boots and gloves look armored plated famous boxer crusher creel's son Andrew, Tyrone "Ty" Johnson, and his girlfriend Tandy Bowen. He walked to a closet and opened it, inside was a collection of weapons, mainly projectile weapons such as throwing knives and stars. But in the center was a mask of a cobra, painted green with what looked like no eyes but thanks to the White Bishop with the help of technology whenever he put on the mask, the eye slots would be replaced with blood red eyes underneath the mask was a green . Underneath the mask was a black and green robe with the design of a Pit Viper on the back. There was a knock on the door.  
"Who's there?" He asked angrily.

"The Black King and Queen wish to see you." A female voice said. With a sigh of reluctance, Michael put on his mask and robe and walked to the main room. Waiting for him was a woman with black hair and wearing a black leather garter belt and stockings, sitting next to her was a shorter man with curly black hair. He bowed to them.  
"What is thy bidding my masters?" Michael asked.

"My Green knight has Emma been successful in recruiting that Daughter of Aphrodite?" Sebastian "Black King" Shaw asked as he sipped his drink.  
"She has told me it is slow progress." He replied. Michael looked up at the Black Queen who wasn't happy. She got up and started walking slowly towards Michael.  
"For so many years I knew about the demigods as well as the Egyptians. I have heard of how powerful they are and yet how so many have felt abandoned by their godly parents, but now ever since you joined our rank son of Mercury, we now know about both camps. We tried going up against the Egyptians but we had to fall back since they have been around longer then us. But now that we have you, our own demigod, not only that but he is gifted by his father with the power of super speed, now we have located the homes of some other experienced demigods." She turned towards Sebastian who was looking through a folder while he was sitting down.

"My king who is that file of?" Michael asked.  
"A demigod Vance tried to recruit, but unfortunately was unsuccessful, her name is Clarrise after Vance tried to recruit her she's been hiding out at Camp Half-Blood, luckily she still has no clue about the tracking spell Vance was able to place on her. Find her and this time try using a bit more coarse to convince her." Sebastian said.  
"As you wish my king, but if things need get out of hand, I will need some assistance."  
"Very well, you may bring Alison, Terry, James, and Angelica if you wish. Selene, prepare our knights."

**Author's Note: Hey guys hope you all like my OC, if the majority do not, then I will restart this story without him. Anyway are you guys excited when you heard about Sony and Marvel talking of giving Spider-Man back to Marvel. That would be awesome. Also has anyone been reading the current Avengers story Arc "Time Runs Out?" If so which side are you on? Plus I cannot wait for the new Marvel comics that are coming out now that AXIS is done. Anyway I've been reading Blood Of Olympus reviews, and yeah I agree with most people that it was a little bad sad that Percy, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel never got POV's. But I understand why Rick didn't give them POV's, my guess is that "He didn't to put too many cooks in the kitchen." But for the ending of a series I liked it. It tied up all the loose ends, and I remember reading somewhere that Rick said that after this series he was done with Percy. So I think he was just trying to wrap it up.**


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note: Hey words cannot describe how bad I feel about letting you guys wait so long for the next chapter. But I do have some reasons while you might not like them and I agree with you.  
1: I had mono bad.  
2: My Laptop finally died on me after 4 long years.  
3: I'm in the process of moving.  
4: University *I'm studying to be a pilot*  
5: Life

Please forgive me and thanks for the patience.


End file.
